


Threat

by Not__Misha__Collins



Series: Supernatural One-Shots [37]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel doesn't understand flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7408672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not__Misha__Collins/pseuds/Not__Misha__Collins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean says something dirty to Castiel, but Castiel takes this as a threat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Threat

“You’re hard to resist, Cas,” Dean whispered into Castiel’s ear at the bar, “I might just have to take you into the bathroom and finish you off.”  
Castiel allowed a kiss from Dean, as the hunter said more sexual things to the angel. He knew Dean was flirting, but he felt threatened, and didn’t talk to Dean the rest of the time they were at the bar.  
…

“Cas, what’s the matter with you?” Dean asked.  
The angel ignored him.  
“Did I do something, Cas?”  
“No.”  
“Then what’s wrong?”  
Castiel looked up at Dean.  
“You threatened me.”  
“What? When?”  
“You said you would drag me into the bathroom. Why would you say that, Dean? I thought you loved me.”  
Dean grabbed Castiel’s hand.  
“I wasn’t threatning you, Cas,” Dean said, “I was flirting, trying to. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”  
“Flirting?”  
“Yeah. Basically, I was saying that you’re so attractive that I want to have sex with you right now.”  
Castiel smiled.  
“If that kind of thing makes you uncomfortable, I’ll stop,” Dean said.  
“Would you?”  
“Yeah. Just, tell me what you’re okay with, all right?”  
“Okay, Dean. By the way, you look very attractive, too.”  
“Thanks, Cas.”


End file.
